InGen Soldiers
These InGen Soldiers were private military troops employed by InGen, led by a contractor. They were hired to stop an escaped dinosaur. They worked with four raptors, to contain the Indominus Rex, however the raptors turned on them. The members ended up fighting the raptors in a losing effort, as almost every member was killed. One Soldier managed to escape, and in so he ran to an occupied vehicle and warned the drivers to leave, then attempted to climb in, but was attacked from behind by one of the raptors, and, once the vehicle drove off, the raptor finished the job. 'Members' *InGen Contractor *InGen Soldier *J. Levin *T. Alexander *J. Sutherland *G. Batoon *Several Unknown Members InGen Soldier The InGen Soldier was an InGen mercenary serving in InGen's Security Division. Jurassic World He and several other mercenaries were summoned to Isla Nublar by Vic Hoskins to handle the situation developing there. He participated in Hoskins' plan to use Velociraptors Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie to kill the escaped Indominus rex. But when I. rex used her raptor DNA to convince the raptors to turn against the humans, the soldier was badly wounded in the ensuing conflict, although he escaped alive. He was the only one to do so, as J. Levin, T. Alexander, G. Batoon, and J. Sutherland are all killed by raptors. Returning to the Raptors' paddock, he ran to where Claire Dearing sat in the cab of Mercedes-Benz Unimog MVU-12, startling her by putting his hand against the rolled up window, leaving a bloody handprint. He warned about the raptors, then went around the back and opened the doors, intending to climb inside to safety with Zach and Gray Mitchell, only for Delta to jump him from behind as he was getting in. Zach and Gray screamed as they watched the man being mauled. As Echo attacked the cab, Claire drove away, and both the soldier and Delta attacking him slid out of the back of the vehicle, where Delta finished the job. J. Levin J. Levin is a member of the InGen Security Division Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Levin was one of the many mercenaries who were called in by Hoskins to assist with killing the Indominus rex and stopping the Isla Nublar incident. He was sent into the restricted area along with the other troopers to find the Indominus, using Owen Grady's Raptors to track it down. When the raptors located the hybrid, it began to communicate with them with its raptor DNA and promptly became their new alpha. During the subsequent battle, Levin was too focused on shooting Blue that he did not notice Delta to the side of him. Delta then pounced on him and killed him. T. Alexander T. Alexander was an InGen mercenary serving in InGen's Security Division. Biography Alexander was one of the mercenaries serving under the InGen Contractor who were summoned to Isla Nublar by Vic Hoskins to handle the situation developing there. He participated in Hoskins' plan to use the Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack to kill the escaped Indominus rex. But when I. rex used her raptor DNA to convince the raptors to turn against the humans, they turned against the humans. During the subsequent ambush and battle, Alexander was disorientated in the chaos and turned around, only to see Delta lunging at him. He was torn apart and killed – his death being witnessed by those in the Control Room. J. Sutherland J. Sutherland 'was an InGen Security Division trooper who was called in by Vic Hoskins to assist with containing the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) He was one of the many InGen Security Division troopers who were called in by Vic Hoskins to help contain the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. He was sent in, along with many other troopers, to kill the ''Indominus rex, using Owen Grady's Raptors to track it down. Upon locating the hybrid, the Indominus started communicating with Owen's raptors, and promptly became their new Alpha. During the subsequent battle, Sutherland was pounced on by a raptor and dragged away to his demise, his death being witnessed by everyone in the Control Room. G. Batoon '''G. Batoon was an InGen Security Division trooper who was called in to help contain the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) He was one of the InGen Security Division troopers called in by Vic Hoskins to help stop the Indominus rex's rampage by using the raptor squad to track them down. However, when the raptors managed to track down the Indominus, it began communicating with them using its raptor speech ability, before becoming their new alpha. After a brief firefight, the Indominus and the raptor ran off into the jungle. G. was one of the first to die after he heard rustling in the bushes beside him. When he turned to investigate, he saw Echo lunging at him, and she quickly mauled him to death. Several Unknown Members A few more soldiers were seen during the incident, attempting to defend themselves from the raptors. Most of these troopers were killed, however a few were seen escaping. 'Deaths' The Mercenaries' deaths can be seen in this video at the time copied: https://youtu.be/n5G-6xeXFyI?t=348 Soldiers Category:Male characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Jurassic World minor characters Category:Adults Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Security Officers